<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession by sunnytigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944743">Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi'>sunnytigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, Kunimi Akira is So Done, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, One Shot, Secret Crush, no beta we die like men, sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki has a crush on his best friend.<br/>Oikawa wants to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanamaki and Yahaba sighed at the same time, while Oikawa kept on bragging about his perfect relationship with Iwaizumi. Kunimi just rolled his eyes and looked as bored as always.</p>
<p>"...and that's why Iwa-chan is the best boyfriend ever." Oikawa ended his long speech about Iwazumi.</p>
<p>"Is that the reason you invited us for lunch? You wanted to brag about Iwaizumi?" Yahaba asked slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>"No, Creampuff-chan. I wanted to discuss some serious topics with you guys." Oikawa answered with a serious face.</p>
<p>"And what are these topics about?" Hanamaki asked, digging in his food.</p>
<p>"Actually, Makki, they're about you and your obvious crush on Mattsun." a smirk grew on Oikawa's face, as he saw the blush on Hanamaki's cheeks.</p>
<p>"How did you-"</p>
<p>"Everyone knows. Well, except Mattsun of course." Oikawa interrupted Hanamaki.</p>
<p>"W-Why can't we discuss something different? Like Kunimi's crush on Kindaichi or Yahaba's crush on Kyoutani for example." Hanamaki suggested.</p>
<p>"No, I wanted to discuss their crushes next week." Oikawa said, while Kunimi and Yahaba looked at them with wide eyes. "Today we'll help you to build some courage to confess to Mattsun."</p>
<p>"But he only sees me as a friend. There is no way he likes me back." Hanamaki sighed.</p>
<p>"He does. He always looks at you with this sparkle in his eyes. Whenever you say some stupid joke or quote some meme, he always laughs, even when it wasn't funny at all." Yahaba finally said.</p>
<p>"I'm always funny!" Hanamaki protested, pouting.</p>
<p>"No, you're not." Kunimi snorted.</p>
<p>"Guys, stop being mean to Makki. We're here to help him." Oikawa said, crossing his arms. "We should come up with an idea before the next lesson begins."</p>
<p>"Why do you think I need your help?" Hanamaki asked, furrowing his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Because otherwise you'd already be in a relationship with him."</p>
<p>Hanamaki was about to protest, but he closed his mouth again, because he knew Oikawa was right. He already tried to confess to Matsukawa a few times, but he either chickened out or Matsukawa thought it was a joke. His crush on Matsukawa grew bigger with every day that passed and the thought of Matsukawa only seeing him as a friend, tore him apart. It was kinda shocking to him, that the whole team knew about his crush on Matsukawa, but it was the same with Oikawa and Iwaizumi a few months ago. They were also obliviously in love with each other, but too dense to notice, that the feelings were mutual.</p>
<p>"I have an idea." Yahaba announced. "Why don't you just invite him over for a move night or something and then you confess to him."</p>
<p>"Sounds great. Can I go now?" Kunimi sighed.</p>
<p>"No! That sounds boring." Oikawa protested.</p>
<p>"I don't think Mattsun is the type of man, who wants some extraordinary shit. I'll try Yahaba's idea and if it doesn't work out, I'll try one of yours, okay?" Hanamaki smiled, petting Oikawa's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Fine." Oikawa huffed.</p>
<p>In that moment the bell rang and every student got up to go to the next lesson.</p>
<p>"Well, guys, that was fun. See you later at practice." Oikawa smiled and got up.</p>
<p>"Why was I even here?" Kunimi mumbled to himself and got also up. Hanamaki and Yahaba snickered and followed after.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>After practice, everyone changed and went home. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were the only ones left in the changing room, because they goofed around instead of changing.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mattsun?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You're eyebrows are huge, you know that?" The pink haired one smirked.</p>
<p>"Not as huge as my dick." Matsukawa laughed.</p>
<p>Hanamaki chocked on his spit, as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks. Matsukawa laughed even harder, when he saw Hanamaki's reaction.</p>
<p>His heartbeat began to increase, but Hanamaki didn't know if it was because of the joke or because of Matsukawa's beautiful laugh that filled his ears.</p>
<p>After some minutes the laughter died down a bit.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mattsun?"</p>
<p>"If it's another joke about my eyebrows, I don't wanna hear it."</p>
<p>"No, I wanted to ask you something." Hanamaki said. "Do you wanna sleep over today? It's friday so there's no school tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Sure." The brunette shrugged and smiled at him. Hanamaki almost melted, when he saw Matsukawa's warm smile.</p>
<p><em>Stop being so goddamn gay</em>, Hanamaki thought to himself, as he and Matsukawa finished changing. They went out of the changing room and closed the gym. The sun was already setting and the wind got a bit colder. They made their way to Hanamaki's home. His home wasn't that far away from their school, so it didn't take them too long.</p>
<p>Hanamaki fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door.</p>
<p>"Is nobody home?" The brunette asked, taking his shoes off.</p>
<p>"No, my parents are still working." Hanamaki answered, taking his jacket off and hung it on the wardrobe, next to Matsukawa's jacket. They went straight to Hanamaki's room and sat down on his bed.</p>
<p>"Wanna watch a movie?" The pink haired one asked, looking curiously at Matsukawa.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure."</p>
<p>Hanamaki stood up and grabbed the remote to turned the TV on. He opened Netflix and started some random movie.</p>
<p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa sat next to each other on the bed and made themselves comfortable. Hanamaki didn't really paid attention to the movie. He kept rehearsing what he was about to say to Matsukawa. It sounded so easy, when Yahaba told him the idea, but it was a lot harder to actually build the courage to confess to his crush.</p>
<p>Suddenly Matsukawa grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Bro, I can see, you're nervous. What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Matsukawa looked at his best friend with worry in his eyes. Hanamaki opened his mouth, but no words came out.</p>
<p>"You know, you can trust me, right? I'm your best friend." Matsukawa smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. Hanamaki tried to ignore the burning feeling of Matsukawa's hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I-I have something to tell you." Hanamaki stuttered and took a deep breath. "Mattsun, I... I like you."</p>
<p>Confusion was written all over Matsukawa's face. "Of course you like me. We're best friends after all."</p>
<p>"No, you don't understand." Hanamaki said quickly. "I like you. A lot."</p>
<p>"I don't really get what you're trying to-" The brunette was interrupted by a pair of warm lips. Hanamaki's kiss was soft against Matsukawa's lips. The brunette fluttered his eyes close and kissed back. Hanamaki's breath hitched, when Matsukawa softly stroked his cheek. Matsukawa smiled against his lips and pulled away.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how long I waited for this." Matsukawa whispered, breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Shut up and kiss me again." Hanamaki whined and pulled the brunette back for a second kiss. Matsukawa gladly accepted it and kissed back softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really hope i did my otp justice with this one shot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>